Navidad junto a tí
by Keyla14
Summary: Este día Sakura y Kakashi tendrán la mejor navidad de todas.


Sinopsis: En este día Sakura y Kakashi tendrán la mejor navidad de todas.

Aclaración:La historia Naruto, tanto en su versión de manga con en anime no me pertenecen, solamente hago uso de mi imaginación para crear y compartir historias utilizando sus personajes.

Historia KakaSaku, cronológicamente unos años después de la guerra.

Esta es mi primera historia, así que pueden haber varios errores a lo largo de este One shot, por lo que de antemano pido disculpas a las personas que leyeron y vieron dichos errores, sin más que agregar comenzemos.

* * *

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las pacíficas calles de Konoha; ahora que la guerra había terminado el mundo shinobi volvía a la normalidad, ahora ella volvía a admirar cada esquina por donde pasaba, justo como en los viejos tiempos; en ese momento todo estaba cubierto por una densa capa de nieve; cada vez que esta época del año se acercaba ella se emocionaba en sobre manera, le encantaba por muchas razones una de ellas eran las vistas de su amada aldea, la felicidad que se sentía con cada soplo de viento, el sentimiento de unión y amor que recorrían a todos por igual, incluyéndola.

Se detuvo por un momento en medio de la calle, pensando, sí, **AMOR**, ese sentimiento que últimamente la ha estado recorrido de pies a cabeza cada vez que lo veía, esa persona que alteraba sus sentidos cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, cuando él estaba a su lado cada conexión nerviosa en su cuerpo vibraba haciéndola emocionarse cada vez que se encontraban.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios, causando que una pequeña bruma apareciera; pensándolo detenidamente no sabía exactamente en qué momento este sentimiento creciente en su interior había empezado a surgir, sólo recordaba que poco a poco esa persona ocupaba cada vez más sus pensamientos, hasta que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Luego lo escuchó:

\- Yo, Sakura-chan, felíz navidad-, la llamó detrás de su espalda y dijo con ambos ojos cerrados y al descubierto, completando así su característica sonrisa cubierta por la máscara junto con una voz cantarina.

Sakura se tenso levemente pero de manera rápida suavizó su postura, y seguidamente lo encaró.

-Buenos días Kakashi, felíz navidad para usted también-, dijo con el tono de voz más natural posible.

-¿A dónde te dirijes?- preguntó confiansudamente.

-A ningún lugar en específico, sólo doy un paseo- dijo retomando su camino.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-, preguntó Kakashi caminando junto a ella.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? - comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, Sakura no quería estar mucho tiempo a solas con el ninja, no quería soltar una tontería con respecto a lo que le hacía sentir él.

Kakashi siguió a Sakura, ambos caminando lado a lado sin decir una palabra, el ambiente entre ellos casi siempre era tranquilo, relajado, justo como ahora, por eso a Sakura le encantaba pasar tiempo con Kakashi, ellos podían pasar largos ratos en un cómodo silencio sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron al puente donde muchas veces el equipo 7 se reunía para ir a misiones hace varios años atrás.

Sakura se detuvo en medio del antiguo puente, nuevamente admirando los alrededores, Kakashi hizo lo mismo junto a ella, lanzándole miradas discretas.

Kakashi no era tonto, sentía que Sakura estaba algo diferente, demasiado pensativa y ensimismada; ella normalmente era más efusiva y alegre, no es que le desagradara esta parte de ella, al contrario, siempre le había gustado compartir momentos con ella, ya sean momentos ruidosos o como éstos, en los cuáles, se mantiene un silencio reconfortante y sumamente agradable entre ellos dos.

Se tranquilizó cuando vió una suave sonrisa esbozarse en sus labios, y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo suavemente también; luego se percató que el clima estaba poniéndose más frío y aunque ambos iban bien abrigados, no quería por nada del mundo que Sakura pasara frío, no cuando él estaba junto a ella.

-Ne, Sakura-chan- dijo Kakashi en medio del silencio que los rodeaba.

Sakura por inercia, dió un leve saltito al escuchar la profunda y suave voz de Kakashi llamándola en medio del cálido silencio que los rodeaba.

Ella lo miró algo enojada por el pequeño susto que le causó su voz- no me asuste así Kakashi- sensei, casi se me sale el corazón del pecho- dijo tocando dicho lugar como si de verdad el corazón se le fuese a salir.

-Gomen, gomen- dijo risueño. - Solo quería preguntarte si querías tomar chocolate caliente, el clima se está poniendo más frío, no es mala idea ¿verdad? - finalizó la oración, espero una respuesta positiva.

-¿Eh? - dijo algo dudosa, no quería pasar demasiado tiempo junto a él, porque no sabía en qué momento podía decir algo que no quería, pero al mismo tiempo y aunque suene contradictorio quería pasar más tiempo con él. Luego de poco contestó:

-Mmm, está bien, vamos- el deseo de pasar más tiempo juntos ganándole a la idea de irse sola a casa o cualquier otro lugar.

-¿A mi casa? - preguntó Kakashi.

-Ok- dijo Sakura simplemente, mentalizadose a estar en su casa.

Así los dos emprendieron rumbo hacia la morada del antiguo ninja copia.

No estaban demasiado lejos de la casa de Kakashi, por lo cual llegaron en cuestión de minutos, ambos entraron y Kakashi comenzó a preparar el chocolate caliente, mientras Sakura ponía su abrigo en un perchero junto al de Kakashi y admiraba la poca decoración navideña del lugar.

Después de unos pocos minutos la caliente bebida estaba lista y ambos estaban sentados en sillones separados, esta vez hablando de todo un poco; con el paso del tiempo ambos se habían hecho muy cercanos, por eso Sakura no quería decirle sus sentimientos a Kakashi ya que había una gran posibilidad de que él la rechazará y que la linda relación de tenían se arruinara.

Luego varias horas conversando y riendo se dieron cuenta que había oscurecido, Sakura al darse cuenta de este hecho decidió que ya era tiempo de despedirse y regresar a su casa.

\- Kakashi, ya es hora de que regrese a casa, me alegra haber podido pasar tiempo contigo, - dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba su abrigo, - buenas noches y felíz navidad - diciendo esto tomó el pomo de la puerta con intención de irse, pero Kakashi rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca impidiéndole marcharse.

-Espera un momento Sakura, te dejaré en tu casa, solo tomó mi abrigo y vamos juntos, ¿sí? - dijo él medio suplicante y con su típica cara de cachorrito.

-O-ok- dijo Sakura alterada por su toque y esa linda cara, sin duda alguna ese era un ataque combinado.

Después de unos breves segundos ambos partiendo al hogar de la chica conversando cómodamente.

Al llegar a su casa y abrir la puerta, Sakura dió media vuelta para despedirse de Kakashi, pero enseguida se arrepintió, ya que por una razón que no comprendía Kakashi estaba sumamente cerca de ella, tanto que se estaba asustando un poco luego el dijo:

-Sakura, mira arriba - con una voz profunda Kakashi pronunció esas palabras que la descolocaron levemente.

Con dificultad y lentitud ella miró hacia arriba sorprendiendose en el proceso, ya que en lo alto del marco de su puerta había un pequeño y delicado muérdago, danzando al compás del suave viento.

-¿Q-qué?- dijo entrecortadamente, ya que no recordaba haber colocado dicha decoración en ese ni en ningún lugar de su casa.

-Sakura, sabes que es eso ¿verdad? - dijo Kakashi con un tono de voz extrañamente animado.

Sakura bajó lentamente su cabeza, ruborizándose al instante, ya que Kakashi estaba sin su máscara en su rostro.

-T-t-t-u m-máscara, K-kakashi, no la tienes, ¿qué? - Sakura dijo entrecortadame tanto por el shock de ver el rostro desnudo de Kakashi por primera vez en su vida, además del hecho de que dicho rostro era increíblemente atractivo.

Kakashi sonrió levemente y luego dijo

-Sakura, debemos respetar las tradiciones

-¿Qué? - dijo Sakura, pero antes de pronunciar alguna otra palabra sucedió lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Kakashi se acercó levemente a Sakura hasta alcanzar sus labios, provocando un un beso suave.

Sakura estaba paralizada, no podía conectar ningún pensamiento coherente, ningúno excepto por el lógico y más loco de ellos, Kakashi me está besando...

Kakashi me está besando

Kakashi me está besando

¿¡Kakashi me está besando?!

Después de unos segundos Kakashi separó sus labios de los de Sakura, pero no demasiado.

-Bueno, buenas noches y felíz navidad Sa-ku-ra-chan- luego de decir eso, se separó totalmente de Sakura, retrocediendo varios pasos en el acto, esbozando una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa y poniendo la máscara de vuelta en su rostro.

Kakashi estaba ya emprendiendo su viaje cuando Sakura decidió regresar a este mundo y al verlo alejarse poco a poco ella reaccionó, corrió unos cuántos metros y cuando lo alcanzó lo sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca.

-¡Kakashi, q-qué fue eso! ¿¡P-porque me b-b-besaste!?- dijo con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

-Bueno, como no me habías obsequiado nada, decidí que ese sería mi regalo de navidad así que… - se detuvo un momento al ver el rostro completamente serio y expectante de Sakura, suspiró y retomó su respuesta, esta vez seriamente.

-Sakura, siento mucho si lo que hice te sorprendió, pero sentí que está era mi oportunidad para decirte lo que siento por tí talvez no fue la manera más adecuada de todas, pero… te amo.

Para cuando Kakashi terminó de hablar inmediatamente Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, el acto descolocó a Kakashi el cuál por poco cae de espaldas en la nieve.

-Yo también te amo Kakashi - dijo Sakura suavemente, aún colgada de los hombros de Kakashi. Él lentamente colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella, fusionándose en un cálido abrazo.

Luego de unos segundos, Sakura se separó de él, aún envuelta en el abrazo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Kakashi nunca había visto una sonrisa más resplandeciente y hermosa en toda su vida, esta vez fue Kakashi el que se paralizó ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura le había quitado la máscara y lo estaba besando, luego él le devolvió el beso.

Luego de unos segundos, ambos se separaron y Kakashi dijo.

-Amm, entonces… Sakura Haruno, ¿querría usted bella dama, convertirse en mi novia? - dijo galantemente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro que sí buen hombre, encantada - dijo también con el mismo tono de voz y sonrisa que la persona frente a ella, y nuevamente ambos compartieron un profundo beso.

FIN.

* * *

Bueno, este es el final, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, realmente me divertí escribiendo esta pequeña historia KakaSaku, talvez escriba otras de esta pareja que realmente amo, no lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá.


End file.
